1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and device for dynamically adjusting and improving image display contrast.
2. Description of Related Art
As the rapid development of electronic devices having display panels (e.g., wireless communication devices or PDAs), the demand for high-quality display on the electronic device becomes increasingly high. Therefore, it has become an issue to reduce the cost and to improve the image display quality.
Recently, adjustment of display brightness and color saturation has been developed. When a digital image data is input, a decoder converts the digital image data into an analog voltage signal based on voltages generated by a gray scale voltage generation circuit. It can be known that the gray scale voltages may affect brightness and color saturation of image display. In the state of the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,207 discloses that different setting of a register may change voltages generated by the gray scale voltage generation circuit, so as to increase the display brightness.
In US patent application publication 2003/0169248 A1, a contrast adjustment method is provided to calculate an average brightness Y of input images, in which Y=CR*R+CG*G+CB*B, R, G, and B are respectively average values of red, green, and blue gray scale values, and CR, CG, CB are respectively weights for the red, green, and blue. According to Y value, the brightness of the image frame is identified as being dark, bright, or normal. According to the determination result, gamma curve is modified to achieve the optimal display contrast. In the state of art, it requires complex average value calculation, so a larger integrated circuit area is required, and as a result, the circuit area and the manufacturing cost are increased.
Therefore, it is to provide an image processing device and a method thereof capable of dynamically adjusting and improving display contrast and display quality without complex architectures, so as to reduce the cost.